dragon child
by hyperlysl swarm evolution lord
Summary: hiccup gets kidnapped by dragons as a infint and is rased by them. what happens when he is to go to the Island of berk to help eny damaged dragons that work there? who is that man with the same scar as him? why dose it feel like he have been there befor? so tell me what you guys Think :3


**Prologe'**

it was a warm sommer night the whole village was silent exept for one sound from the healers hut. that sound was from a viking screaming in pain as she was giving birth. out side stood the cheif walking back and fourth waiting for hes wife. even if he knew giving birth hurt he still worried about hes wife since he hated to hear or see her in pain. suddenly he frozee in mid step as he heard a sound that made him very happy, it was the crys from a baby at that moment the village healer gothi came and oppened the door and guestured him to come inside.

¨come meet your sons¨ said valhallarama as she held two baby boys in her arms.

¨sons? but gothi said it whuld juste be one befor?¨ said said happy and confused.

¨she was wrong but i have named them bouth this is drake (she held up her right arm with the baby that was a bit bigger) and this is the one that was not planned so i named him hiccup (she held up her left arm with a smaller baby)¨valhallarama said with a smile on her face.

¨hiccup? why?¨ asked stoic.

¨becuse hiccup means mistake and thats a name that have run allong your family dear remember?¨ she asked polite.

¨oh yes how culd i forget¨ he said with a really big smile.

**next day in the great hall**

valhallarama gave gothi drake so she culd read hes future, the elder started humming some sort of anccient mellody as her eyes fluttered open completly white and then closed and went back to normal and she said

¨he will be a big asset to the village he will be the best dragon slayer and he will even beat hes fathers records in dragon training¨the elder said with a smile.

bouth parents looked happely at each other when they recived drake back.

valhallarama gave gothi her second son hiccup so she culd read hes future.

the elder reapeated the same melody and her eyes flutered open and went back to normal a little later and said.

¨this boy will have some hard years becuse of hes sise but he will be the greatest worrior this village have ever seen¨

valhallarama was allmost at tears becuse of the happines she felt over knowing that bouth her children was going to do great ness for the village.

**two weeks later**

valhallarama had just put her children to bed as she heard soem one scream ¨DRAGONS¨

valhallaramma raninto her bed room took her warhammer and grabbed her husbands battle axe she ran out the door towards the great hall where they held a meeting.

every viking started running to their homes to get their weapons to fight the dragons.

stoic saw hes wife running towards the great hall when he was running away from it with every one else as he got hes weapon from her when they meet on the middle of the hill.

¨what species¨ asked stoic hes wife.

¨hideus sippel back, groncles, deadly nadders and gheartrud saw a monstrus nightmare.¨ valhallarama reported to her husband.

¨eny night furrys?¨ stoic asked.

¨not so far thank fully¨ valhallarama said.

¨good¨ said said befor he and hes wife rushed into battle with feirce war crys.

after the dragons had fled valhallarama had killed 7 dragons and stoic had killed 8 they where talking about what they shuld do about the dead dragons.

they where desides that it shudl be used on new sheilds so tehy dident burst into flames.

as they were about to enter their house they realised that it was dead quiet they ran up for the stairs to see that the walls in the corridors hat claw marks and burn marks as well as there was black scales at some spots.

bouth parents hearts allmost stopped at the thought of waht that might have happened.

they ran to the childrens room to see a true mess every thing was tipped all the blankets where on the floor on a pile and bouth the children where gone.

valhallaramma fell to the floor and started to cry as hard as she culd but her tears stopped at a sound she thought she whuld not hear it was the sound of a baby.

she looked franaticly around the room to find the source of the sound.

it came from the pile of blankets she began to remove them all and it reviled their child drake.

valhallarama became so glad to se her son she lifted him up and showed stoic who still stod frozeen in the door way.

**¨with hiccup¨**

¨my queen here is the hatchling you asked for¨ said a deadly nadder with blue and black scales.

**good now bring him to me.** said the queen as she came up from her pit.

¨as you wish my queen but i belive he whuld be more usefull here then if he was eaten¨ she said

the queen chuckled and said** ¨saphire i was not planning on eating him i was going to bring him to the care takers he will prove most usefull later. she said with a dark chuckle.**

_**chapter 1**_

hiccup was looking out from a oppening in the mountian as he watched the young dragons train on their ire breathing.

¨hiccup you shuldent be here you know the queen dosent want you hurt¨ said a hideous zippleback.

every other viking whuld have been terrified at the sight but not hiccup

¨i know julia¨ he said.

¨oh and befor i forger the queen wants to see you¨ she said

¨hmmm i wonder what mom wants. i will go to her now goodbye julia¨ he said to the dragon as he walked towards a tunnel to the center of the mountian.

as he was walking he saw hes best friend that was a night furry that he had named toothles when he was little becuse he dident have tooth at first.

¨hey toothles you wanna come with me?¨ he asked

¨sure hiccup¨ he responded

when they where at the middle a gigantic head came up and said **¨hicup as you know you are a exelent blacksmith and a even better healer i wish for you to go to the island where the biggest amount of dragons are hurt to heal them and increase their carrying capasity. do you under stand?¨**

hiccuo nodded and said ¨i under stand i will get to it at once but first i wonderd one thing¨

**¨and what is that my darling?¨the queen said**

¨can i bring toothless?¨ he asked

¨**why of course you can¨she said with what looked like a smile on teh gigant head.**

¨thank you mother¨hiccup said as he and toothless ran into a diffrent cave filled with dragons that where going to travel to berk.

**later on berk**

¨toothles look the village¨ hiccup said.

he and toothless looked down to see burning houses and dragons killing a few viking but the thing hiccup noticed the most was dragons becomming severly wounded

hiccup felt like he whuld trow up when he saw a viking chop of the head of a deadly nadder.

¨we better hurry to that cove so we can begin helping them¨ toothless said and hiccup agreed.

**astrids pov**

i was puttung out a fire when i saw a deadly nadder with some sort of baskets on bouth sides.

when it noticed me it shot spikes at me and i dodged them right intime after it had shot its spikes at me it started to charg at me but it got hit by an arrow in the rib so it hissed in pain and started to take a run to the forest.

after the raid she ran to the cheif to tell him about what she had seen but when she came to him she heard gobber saying that he saw a groncle wearing the same thing as the deadly nadder that astrid had seen.

¨gobber stop speaking nonsens¨stoic said but as he said that astrid came running up to him

¨cheif i saw a deadly nadder with two baskets on its back and it ran into the forest after it got hurt¨ astrid said

¨SEE i told ya stoic¨ gobber said.

as on que stoics son drake came running towards them and said ¨dad i saw a monstrus nightmare with baskets on it¨

stoic looked doumb founded as he saw 3 of the 4 persons he trusted teh most say the same thing.

¨very well next raid you and astrid will follow eny hurt dragon and see why they run into the forest and try to find out why they have baskets¨ stoic said.

_**ok well i hope you liked it and please dont comment about miss spellings if you find eny becuse i have dyslectia however you may tell me about eny good spelling program you know to help me :3**_

_**- from Hyper**_


End file.
